Systems are known where an image of an individual can be associated with a background representative of a location or venue to memoralize his/her visit or attendance at the location or venue. These systems are usually reflective of a single event and are not associated with, for example, the performance of a participant at the event. Further, these systems do not provide an attendee of an entertainment event with photographs of the participants in action or performing during the event, and photographs of the attendee and his/her family and friends which are reflective of that individual's day or night at the event.
Systems are also known which provide customers of amusement park rides such as roller coasters or log water rides with photographs of themselves during certain parts of the rides. However, like the previously described system, these systems do not enable a customer to obtain photographs which are reflective of the customer's attendance at an entertainment event, in particular where the customer is a viewer of a sporting event such as a football game.